A popular panel material is simulated marble, particularly such simulated marble marketed by the DuPont Company under the trademark CORIAN.RTM.. While this simulated marble material is highly attractive, because of the nature of the material it is difficult to mount panels of the material to walls and other support surfaces without using some attaching means that detract from its attractiveness particularly where the support surface is a metal structural substrate. For example, conventional practices require the use of edge molding materials to facilitate mounting the panels or require using fasteners which must extend completely through the panels but which are unsightly. Because of the mounting difficulties, the prior art had not made full use of the aesthetic nature and of the demand by consumers for such simulated marble panels. Such problem also exists for other panels such as made from resin or resin filled sheets.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,539 discloses an anchor device for insulation material, but not for CORIAN.RTM. panels. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,971,396; 2,793,887 and 3,246,439 also disclose anchor devices.